Yours to Cherish
by TwistedSwirlingTeacups
Summary: Beerus has been having nightmares about Whis dying he hopes it isn't another prophetic dream. He seeks out Whis to hopefully put his fears to rest.
1. Chapter 1

Drops of water fell from the sky and silence filled the ran through tree's and his focus had been shattered. Whis was missing and had been missing for hours now. Beerus saw an opening and slowed down and he walked out into an open clearing. His eyes adjusted and he searched the area hoping with every fiber of his being that Whis would be okay.

He felt his heart that had been erratically beating skip a few beats when he saw the body. Time stood still and all Beerus could see was Whis on the ground unmoving. Beerus ran over to Whis and fell to his knee's. He tried shaking him but it was use less and Beerus couldn't handle it. He did not feel any Kai come from Whis and that's when he knew. Whis was dead.

Beerus screamed in frustration and pounded on Whis's chest. Tears fell from his cheeks blinding his vision but he didn't care. He felt his kai rise and he screamed in agony taking the world with him. The world turned to ash in seconds. Beerus floated in space and his eyes closed and he promised himself he would avenge Whis. Then he woke up and looked around frantically. He calmed down when he noticed he was in his room. It was another nightmare.

Beerus felt sweat pour down his face, he glanced at one of the hourglass alarm clocks and growled. He was supposed to be sleeping for two years. He was only asleep for seven months. He grabbed his covers and threw them over him hoping to go back to sleep. Minutes passed and Beerus couldn't stop thinking about the nightmare. He had this particular nightmare before, seven times to be exact. Beerus sighed and crawled out of bed. He knew he couldn't go back to sleep unless he checked on Whis.

He stretched than tried to sense Whis's kai. Beerus felt himself roll his eyes, of course that's where he is. He folded his arms behind his back and left his room. Walking down the stairs he tried to keep his mind busy. He would crush any lingering fears about the nightmare and finally get some much needed rest. In the back of his mind he couldn't help but question why had he dreamed it several times. He prayed that it was in fact just a nightmare.

He arrived in the garden outside his temple to find Whis admiring the flowers and enjoying another sundae. Beerus raised an eyebrow and felt shock course through him. How had Whis gotten yet another sundae? Beerus received his answer when he heard fighting off in the distance. He felt angry for a moment, he needed to speak to Whis and they were here. Again. Beerus was getting sick of this and he held his frustration in. Whis was fine so he decided to turn around and go back to sleep. "Lord Beerus?" A shocked whis questioned curiously.

Beerus sighed than turned towards Whis. "What?" Beerus was annoyed and just wanted to return to his bed. Whis studied Beerus for a moment. He sighed than called for his students to stop fighting. Goku and Vegeta stopped immediately and flew over to Whis.

"What's up Mr. Whis? Is it time for a break?" Goku asked while frowning and scratching his head. Vegeta growled "We were almost warmed up." Whis tapped his finger against his chin and nervously chuckled. "It seems that today's importance slipped my mind so I must ask the both of you to leave. We will continue our training another day." Whis replied polishing of the rest of his sundae.

Goku pouted. "Awe come on we just started." Whis's eyes narrowed and a dangerous aura surrounded him. Goku and Vegeta sweat dropped. "Bye Mr. Whis!" Goku shouted and he grabbed Vegeta by the shoulder and used instant transmission to teleport to earth. Beerus couldn't help it he laughed. Whis looked at Beerus and grew confused. "Is something funny my Lord?"

Beerus snickered. "It's nothing really I just didn't think you'd flare your power so easily. Normally it takes you years to get this worked up." Whis smiled. "Ive dealt with Goku and Vegeta all day, and you may not believe me but their worse than you." Beerus frowned.

"That's something I never wanna encounter. " "Oh ho ho ho, its only when they argue." Whis replied with a goofy grin. Than he turned serious and he raised an eyebrow. "Lord Beerus are you feeling well? This is the third time in a row that you can't sleep."

Whis asked feeling worried. If Beerus had some how gotten sick he'd have to search for the cause. Last time Beerus had caught a nasty cold from an ice planet and had decided to destroy it before whis could ask how to cure it. The month's that followed were pure hell for whis. He finally ended up visiting the neighboring worlds and found the cure. It was a rare herb that you had to make into a soup. Whis blinked snapping his attention back to Beerus.

Beerus just sighed and his ears lowered a little. He knew he needed to tell Whis what was bothering him. He just found it hard to admit he had trivial fears like everyone else. Beerus was proud and didn't like the idea of giving Whis something to tease him about later. He crossed his arms and thought about just walking away and ignoring his stupid dreams. It's not stupid you care about Whis and you don't want to loose him. He's been your teacher, attendant, and loyal friend for years. He told himself.

"Whis I've been having a recurring dream and it's not pleasant." Beerus stated plainly. Whis seemed to understand. "You've been having nightmares?" Whis asked curious about the entire situation. He never thought Beerus of all people would get nightmares. Beerus stared at the ground. "Yeah." Whis frowned and felt concerned, it must be pretty bad. "Do you wanna talk about it? I would be happy to listen." Whis said with a small smile and Beerus glanced at Whis than nodded.

"Whis, I've been dreaming about your death. Every night I see your body covered in red and I can't do anything to stop it." Beerus clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. He felt his kai rise, just thinking of the dream upset him terribly. He felt angry and didn't want to think about the death of his trusted friend. Whis felt shocked, his eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly. Than he composed himself and gave Beerus a warm smile. "Is that what's really been troubling you Lord Beerus?" Beerus flinched ready to be teased but it didn't happen. Whis placed his hand on Beerus's shoulder. "Every one eventually passes on Lord Beerus. We have lived for a very long time. Someday my day will come as will yours." Beerus looked up at Whis with sad eyes. Whis chuckled and felt happy that Beerus worried about him. " Our day won't come for a very long time. So I assure you there's nothing to worry about."

Beerus nodded and realized that Whis was right. He turned towards the flowers and decided he didn't like the color but the smell was enticing. He smiled. "Thank you Whis." Whis laughed. "Does this mean your cooking? Are you worried I might slice my finger?" Beerus groaned and rolled his eyes. He started walking back inside the temple. "Of course not. I don't cook." Beerus stated simply.

Beerus inwardly sighed. Whis muttered. "It was worth a try." Beerus smiled than remembered something important. "Hey Whis when was the last time we watched a movie?" Whis paused than answered, "around fourty two years ago." Beerus frowned. Had it really been that long? "Well, I'd say it's time to watch a movie. I'll go pick one out while you cook supper." Whis grew excited and hurried inside to the kitchen. Beerus grinned and went to the living room to search through the movies.

AN: IM thinking about making this into an actual novel on here instead of a short one shot. I'm not sure yet about it, if you like it and think it should be a novel. Please let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

Beerus sighed as he searched through the movies. This was taking longer than he expected it would. He had discovered that most of the movies had already been watched or they seemed dull. He growled in annoyance and scanned through their movies once again. Beerus couldn't stand rewatching movie's and Whis hated bad comedies as did Beerus.

Long ago both Beerus and Whis agreed that they wouldn't ever watch another cooking show. It made them hungry and last time they tried out all of the show's recipes in one day. Sadly that meant at the end of the day the kitchen was wrecked and Whis had to clean it for days. Beerus had to hear Whis complain for weeks afterword's, so no cooking shows. Beerus was about to give up than his eyes widened and he grinned. He had found a movie.

Beerus yawned and made his way to the kitchen to see what Whis was cooking. When he arrived Whis was cutting vegetables. Beerus watched Whis as his delicate hands chopped up the veggies and he saw something that made him feel anxious. Whis had a finger wrapped in a fresh bandage. Beerus felt puzzled knowing that Whis had been in this kitchen for years and had never hurt his hand. Strange.

Beerus cleared his throat and walked up beside Whis. "What happened to your hand?" Beerus questioned. Whis who had been focusing jumped than giggled nervously. "I guess I wasn't paying attention." Whis replied sheepishly while grinning. Beerus frowned than noticed some orange juice. "Whis, pour me a glass ill cut the veggies." Beerus replied scratching his ear.

Whis moved over and let Beerus start on the vegetables. Beerus used a large kitchen knife after remembering what happened last time he tried using his claws. He was cleaning vegetables from his nails for weeks. It was a royal pain and Beerus would not go through that again. He sliced the veggies slowly and hoped they were alright. Whis poured Beerus a glass of orange juice and took a moment to watch Lord Beerus. It made him feel like he wanted to freeze time. Whis wanted to take this moment and keep it to himself forever. He didn't think he'd ever see Beerus in the kitchen.

"Lord Beerus do you need any help?" Whis asked trying to hide his smile. "No, Whis I'm fine." Beerus replied as he started chopping. Whis nodded than started cooking some chicken. This may be the only time Beerus and I work together in the kitchen. Whis thought sadly. He finished cooking the chicken and Beerus finished the veggies. They added them together and ended up making enough four eight people. They each took four servings. This was just a snack for them they'd be eating again shortly. Beerus and Whis took their food to the living room. They sat down and Beerus scarfed his food down while Whis slowly enjoyed his food.

"Whis?" Beerus asked in a curious tone. "Yes Lord Beerus is something wrong?" Beerus frowned. "You didn't sense that?" Beerus asked confused. Their was a significant amount of energy coming straight towards them. "Yes, I figured it's Goku. We never do get to have a lazy day anymore." Whis commented. "True, but this doesn't feel like Goku." As soon as Beerus finished saying that a presence zipped into the room.

"That's because I'm not Goku." Beerus and Whis jumped up to see Omni King standing their with his two guards. Beerus jumped over the sofa and bowed. "Omni king! What brings you here?" Whis asked curious. "I was hoping you'd both look into something for me." Beerus was sweating. Why? Did he have a choice in the matter? He already knew the answer. He had absolutely no choice. "Of course. What would you have us do?" Whis asked politely. "I need you both to track down an x kai. This kai is tampering with all sorts of things. The future timeline and dangerous ways to achieve power. I would like this dealt with immediately."

Whis nodded. "Of course." Omni king smiled. "So how is The god of destruction doing? I'd like a report before I leave." Beerus flinched. "For once he's doing really well. He has destroyed the correct amount of planets and has begun training more often." Whis replied sounding happy. "That's good to hear. Your doing an excellent job Lord Beerus keep it up." Beerus gulped. "Thank you." Was all he said with his head still lowered. Omni king nodded. "I'll be leaving now, please contact me Whis as soon as you've finished the job." Whis nodded. Omni king left and Beerus let okjt a sigh of releif.

"Well, let's get started." Whis replied sadly. Beerus had a complaint but he held his tongue. "Do we have to do this alone?" Beerus asked scratching his ear. "I don't believe so, why?" Whis asked narrowing his eyes. He had just complimented Beerus to. He was already looking for ways to get out of this. "I want to call in Vegeta and Goku we could use their help in this. I'm not saying I won't do anything but I like numbers. Especially in this situation." Whis laughed. "What's so funny?" Beerus asked a little annoyed. "You really have changed." Whis finished. Beerus snorted. "Yeah yeah just call them already." Beerus said waving a hand in the air. Whis just smiled. No matter how much Beerus wanted to hide it. He was certainly different. Whis wasn't complaining at all.


End file.
